


Light in the Dark

by no1yaoilover



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Bottom Vex Cos duh, Kenzi and vex friendship, M/M, My First Fanfic, New Relationship, Post Season 5, Random OC, Tamsins not dead, Very new at this, Vex is touch starved for affection, but the lack of fanfic is truly depressing so i thought id give it a go, dyson gonna freak, keep getting walked on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no1yaoilover/pseuds/no1yaoilover
Summary: Set after the series ending exploring vex and marks blossoming romance
Relationships: Mark/Vex (Lost Girl)
Kudos: 10





	1. Rare stolen moments

**Author's Note:**

> n  
> Updated the entire first chapter because I didn’t like it after re reading

Mark was cleaning the bar surface while Vex was collecting empty glasses from the night. The Dal was different with Trick gone and they were all just dealing with the loss of the old man.  
Taking the advantage of an empty bar was a rarity to say the least. Mark put down his cloth,  
"We have an empty bar," He says smiling.  
"Yes that's what usually happens when you close," Vex replied in his usual sarcastic manner, Mark rolled his eyes,  
"Yeah it's closed and Dyson has gone home," He said while walking off into the back room.  
Vex quickly getting the gist dropped his glasses stumbling down to the back room.As he entered Mark grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close quickly sealing their lips together. It had been a month since he made his choice to be with Vex, but with Dyson not being overly fond of the dark fae and Vex wishing to keep his head they had decided to keep it a secret for now. However, this meant that they usually didn't get much time alone.  
Mark turned Vex and walked back until they hit the nearest hard surface, deepening the kiss.  
"This reminds me of the night of the storm," Vex said breaking the kiss.  
"Excuse me, you’re bringing up another person while we’re making out," Mark said looking at him questioningly.  
"No I'm not, I meant the Oracles." Vex started to sputter trying to explain himself.  
"The Oracles," Mark asked, but then he remembered the conversation that night, "Are you saying that I'm your heart's desire?"  
He then paused to think back on the night,  
"I mean your jumpy behavior, kinda makes a lot of sense now," he then rejoined their lips, resuming the kiss. 

Vex felt relieved that he hadn't fucked the best thing to happen to him. Already relaxed, he threaded his fingers through Mark’s hair. Mark slid his hands to Vex's waist as they continued to make out lazily. For a while they just enjoyed each other's touch in this rare stolen moment. 

A gasp from the entrance way made them jolt apart. There in the doorway stood Kenzi, stunned until she snapped out of it and decided to quickly retreat the way she came. Unfortunately you can't really run from a Mesmer. Vex used his powers and she stopped and turned around,  
"No, no, no. I can't be here, I can't see this" Kenzi groned.  
"Kenzi, please stop. You can't tell anyone" Mark looked at her pleadingly  
"No, no, no. I can't, this is sooo big! What the hell you two?" Kenzi said gesturing frantically.  
Yes we’re together but you can't tell anyone! We haven't really worked out the whole Dyson thing yet." Mark pleaded.realisation dawned on Kenzi’s face, before she too began to panic.’  
"Omg Dyson the big wolf man is going to murder you" Kenzi Stared at Vex with wide eyes  
"He's going to murder you, then he's going murder me for knowing about this...and then he's going to have strongly worded chat with you" Kenzi finished pointing at Mark.  
"Yes, we’re aware of the impending doom, but it would be appreciated if you didn't hurry it on, Love," Vex said. Mark grabbed Vex’s hand, lacing their fingers,  
"We just need more time together to figure it out."  
Kenzi deflates  
"Oh fine I’ll cover your asses, but maybe you should take more care with, you know, the unlocked doors next time. Gosh I'm glad this is a bar ‘cause I now need a drink." Kenzi sits down at the bar and Mark goes to get her a glass. Vex followed him, leaning over to where Kenzi sat.  
"Thank you, sweet thing we definitely appreciate it,” Vex said, grabbing the bottle of vodka and pouring three shots.  
"So why are you here?" Mark asked.  
"I was looking for Bo but obviously no luck." As Kenzi finished her sentence her phone began to ring. Answering it,  
"Bo, Bo I was talking about you. Where you at sexy mama?" she then took the shot and downed it’?]  
"Okay. I'll be there ASAP." Kenzi hung up the phone and stood.  
"Right I gotta go but remember no sleepovers ’cause daddy wolf usually comes in early to check the bar" she said pointing at the two of them. Mark followed her to the door to show her out and make sure the door was firmly locked this time.  
"Now where were we?" Mark said walking back across the bar.  
Vex looked up from his feet warily,  
"She’s right, maybe I should leave? It is getting late," Vex said. Mark smirked,  
"Are you scared of the big bad wolf?” he joked, “come on, it’s not late and I’ll make sure you're gone before he gets here.” putting his hands around Vex's waist and pulling him close  
“You underestimate the power of modern technology" Mark said waving his phone around  
Vex smiled and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss quickly turned more heated and they drifted towards his room.  
Dyson had given Mark the room on the grounds that he kept the bar clean and didn't get into any trouble.  
The room wasn’t very big but spacious enough for the necessities, bed, wardrobe, even a sweet bathroom attached. He’d even managed to hook up a TV, on the rare chance that he actually got to watch it and isn't too busy dealing with near death situations.  
Clumsily kicking the door shut, not wanting to be separated for even a few seconds, the room was filled with harsh breaths and moans, hands roaming for skin. The both of them trying to strip the other of their clothes without having to break apart but slowly coming to the realisation they’d have too sooner, rather than later and broke apart.  
Mark quickly stripped off his own top before drifting his eyes down to Vex’s hands, soft but urgently undoing button after button and fighting the urge to rip and tear the fabric. Mark‘s hands caressed his body as each new speck of skin is revealed with lips and teeth.  
Heading in the direction of the bed he pushed him down, Mark looked down on Vex’s body from above. He leant down,lips meet softly but with urgency.  
The new angle provided friction and their hard cocks meet trapped in their cruel fabric prisons  
“Fuck!” they gasp into each other’s mouths. Mark, feeling more motivated by the cries of pleasure coming from the man beneath him he began his exploration of Vex’s body.  
Working his way down reaching pierced nipples. As he licked and sucked at the nubs until they were abused and raw, Vex let out a series of moans from the harsh treatment. The masochist, Mark thinks to himself. Smiling mischievously at the older man, he bit the pierced bud roughly and Vex’s answering cries of pleasure and pain Vex’s hand went to Mark’s hair pulling lightly which sent vibrations of arousal through his body.  
He continued the exploration downwards leaving trails of kisses and pleasure. When he reached Vex’s belt he looked up for consent.  
Vex freaked out, this being the furthest they’d gone in their relationship.  
"You don't have to, I know we haven't really" Vex said Mark sensing his growing anxiety leant up and took his face in his hands smiling down at him. Mark kissed him softly, hands brushing through Vex’s hair.  
"I know we were taking things slow but I would really like to suck your dick," Mark said. That smile will be the death of me, Vex thought  
"God, Yes if you want to," Vex said, his head hitting the pillow, hands gripping the sheets.  
Mark undid his trousers and removed Vex's cock, a moment of hesitation to the new experience. He starts off slow, licking the tip and the gathering fluid there before working his tongue down the shaft, testing out the movements to see what made Vex squirm and moan the most. Vex gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white, head slamming back on the pillow with the new sensations. Mark, feeling much more confident licked and sucked at the head again before slowly taking more of it into his mouth. At first he used small and gentle movements, working using his tongue to manoeuvre around the shaft as he enveloped more and more. Closing his eyes just savoring the taste of the man above him.  
The sounds of Vex’s moans filled the room with short brisk words of  
“Yes!, more!” cutting through the loud moaning and groans.  
Mark opened his eyes to see Vex staring at him through his eyelashes, mouth agape and he continued to suck, his hand working anything he couldn't fit into his mouth. Mark’s speed increased, his other hand moving to Vex’s neglected balls. He give them a quick squeeze making Vex cry out in between moans  
"Mark, close" Mark continued to suck and lick at his cock until Vex is a writhing mess, coming.  
"Fuck!” He screamed and Mark swallowed the salty liquid before removing his mouth.  
"I hope I beat Oracle me," Mark laughed and he moved up the bed to lay next to Vex.  
"Without a doubt, that was amazing." Vex turned to him and their lips brushing. Vex can taste himself.  
"Now your turn," Vex says, moving down Mark's body and removing the rest of his clothes, returning the favor. He sucks Mark’s cock into his mouth as Mark’s head hits the pillow. Moans fill the room once more. 

When they were both fully sated they lay next to each other in the comfortable silence. Mark drapes his arms around Vex and draws him towards his body, his face buried into Vex’s neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no summary I’m sorry I’m bad at that

Mark woke to a warm body, he opened his eyes and shifted his face closer into Vex’s neck enjoying the closeness.   
Then something slammed down in the bar, Mark was still hazy from sleep and far too comfortable to process the sound.   
Then a familiar voice reached his ear,  
“Mark are you awake? Why is this bar still a mess?” Dyson shouted annoyance clear in his voice. Mark immediately jumped out of bed in an instant panic as sudden realisation dawned on him.  
Vex rolled onto his back after being harshly awakened by his boyfriend’s sudden movement.   
“Shit. Fuck. Shit, I didn’t set my alarm and we overslept.” Mark stared at Vex not understanding why the other man wasn’t in the same panicked state he was.  
Vex rose from the bed brushing a hand over his face and into his hair.  
“Well if I’m gonna die today, at least I can say it was worth it,” Vex said kissing him softly and Mark was totally taken aback by the response.  
“You’re not gonna die Vex, I’ll try and stall him, you think of a way out. I’ll be damned if you think you’re getting rid of me yet.” Mark said, throwing his clothes on as fast as he could.  
“As much as stalling helps, the much bigger issue is the only one exit” Vex replied, redressing himself.   
”I know, I’m sorry this is my fault. I'm just trying to think,” Mark said leaving the room, firmly closing the door behind him, before making his way out to the bar.

Dyson was collecting the glasses that Vex had left scattered on the tables when they got distracted last night. Mark was gonna finish the job when Vex left this morning.  
“What happened? Why is the bar still a mess? What have you been doing?” A mountain of questions coming at him that he was definitely not prepared to answer.  
Dyson dropped the glasses behind the bar to be cleaned, looking over to Mark as in to say, ‘well?’  
“Yeah I’m sorry. Last night kicked out late. A bunch of people were slow to leave and I didn’t want to start any trouble.” Mark replied, trying to play on Dyson’s empathy, still very much aware of the situation.

It seemed like he succeeded when Dyson’s face softened to understanding. Mark did feel a little bad for the lie.  
“You know if there’s trouble you can call me. Maybe I should find someone to help you when I’m not here” Dyson rubbed his face, Great more guilt, Mark thought.  
“Yeah maybe. Are you here earlier than usual?” Mark said, collecting the few remaining glasses.   
“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep so I thought I would check on you and the bar. I wouldn’t have woken you if the place wasn’t a mess.” Dyson said slowly walking closer, Mark stiffens and Dyson stopped to take the glasses from Mark and walked back towards the bar, but then stops, turning around to look at Mark, sniffing,   
This is the exact situation he was trying to avoid, being so close. He hadn’t had a shower so probably still smelled like Vex.   
Mark, being as casual as possible walked away from Dyson. Trying to look busy, he began to clean the sides and the glasses, eyes going from the bar back to Dyson.  
Dyson caught this and his detective curiosity peaked as he walked towards him again.   
Mark was now definitely beginning to panic.   
“What’s up?” Mark asked but Dyson stopped him and continue to follow. Great my dad’s gonna murder my boyfriend. Fantastic ,Mark thought.  
“I should really gets these tables clean,” another attempt to distance himself from his father,  
“Is everything okay? I didn't mean to shout about the bar, I’m just tired and might of overreacted.” Dyson sighed but as he grew nearer and Mark's heart began to beat out of his chest Dyson’s phone rang.His gaze darted from the phone back to Mark as if deciding which was the bigger priority but sighed and answered the call.  
“Hello..Kenzi calm down. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Don’t move!” Dyson said hanging up the phone, immediately tensing up, eyebrows furrowed   
“I have to go. Kenzi needs help, something about Bo.” before Dyson rushed to the door, turning to shout “Make sure this place is clean, before I get back Mark!” So much for overreacting, Mark thought.  
\- - -   
Vex watched Mark’s fleeing form, wondering how the fuck he was meant to sneak pass a shifter cop. Searching for his phone and scrolling through the numbers,  
“Pick up. Pick up,” no answer. He continued to ring, after the 3rd time the line finally connected and relief rushed through him.   
“You better be dying, otherwise I’m going to murder you.” Kenzi groaned, “Not unless you can help me out. We overslept and and Dyson is in the bar, so who knows this might be my last call.” Vex replied.  
“Oh Shit! But what do you want me to do at... urgh six!” and she began to cuss him out down the phone, partly in Russian.   
“Anything you can, please Doll I’ll really owe you. Get Bo and her wonder clunge on it...Lie about being in mortal peril just get him away from the bar long enough for me to get out,” Vex said desperately while keeping a constant eye on the door, feeling like he was heading to the gallows.   
“Fine I’ll think of something, and you owe me so bad,” Kenzi told him.  
“Yes, whatever you want, you literally have all the leverage here,” he sighed, hanging up the phone. He crept towards the door, opening it silently Trying to listen but could only make out muffled voices.

Eventually the voices died down and he saw Mark walk around the corner.   
“He’s gone, there was an urgent call from Kenzi, which was lucky because that was close.” Mark smiled.  
“You asked, I do,” Vex said, giving Mark a cheeky grin “Better run though, who knows when he’ll be back,” Mark smiled mischievously.  
”I mean you could stay for a shower and I could show my appreciation for your quick thinking...” Mark bit his lip, running his eyes down the length of Vex’s body.  
Vex looked from the door to Mark, back to the door. “You’re going to be the death of me gorgeous,” before willingly stripping as he goes. He always did like to live life dangerously. 

The shower was hot and their lips met, tongues battling for dominance as moans filled the room.  
Exiting the shower both wet and giddy, they dressed quickly and walk towards the exit.  
“Next time why don’t we skip the theatrics and you just stay at my place?” Vex said leaning against the door as they exchanged lazy kisses.  
“Yeah that would probably be better ” Mark replied laughing, “You go, I better clear up this mess.” Mark kissed Vex softly one last time and headed back to the bar.

Vex arrived at Bo and Kenzi’s new place mid afternoon, not wanting to risk anymore of Kenzi’s wrath.  
Kenzi was on the couch flicking through tv channels at random.,   
“Have you done anything today?” Vex asked jumping over the back of the couch to sit next to her.   
“You mean other than saving your ass? Dyson was super pissed at me, I had to tell him that Bo was missing and i couldn't find her.” Kenzi told him.   
“And how did that go?” Vex asked, genuinely curious. “Well he was quite worried to begin with, but turned pretty grouchy when he rang her and she answered immediately and said she was at Lauren’s. So I had to start crying, saying I couldn’t get through to her all morning. He took me to breakfast...felt kinda shitty so thanks for that.” Vex stole the remote,  
“Well that seems like more of a you problem than a me problem, you got a free breakfast.” Vex said smiling. “And you got laid, Smart ass next time in gonna let you get mauled, speaking of mauled...” Kenzi pushed his collar down to reveal the love bites now peppering his neck.   
“Hey! Get off.” Vex says moving away.  
“Well you definitely had a good night then. Spill i want details... did you and Baby Dyson get to fifth base?” Kenzi stared at him, amusement filling her bright eyes “I don't kiss and tell,” Vex replied.  
“Yes you do! That’s like, totally your thing, and this is the time you decide to stop being an oversharer?” Kenzi stared at him.   
“Okay, in the past I may have shared an interesting detail or two, but those were meaningless flings. This is different” Vex said looking down at his hands.  
“Now are we going shopping or not?” Vex asked standing and helping Kenzi up.   
“Hell yes, but doesn’t mean the conversation on your illicit affair is over,” Kenzi laughed, grabbing her coat. 

Kenzi and Vex were in yet another store. He was looking at the displays of men’s clothing, picking up a few items, while Kenz browsed the women’s section.   
“What do we have here? Not really your usual style but it's nice to branch out,” Kenzi noted looking at the gray shirt.  
“It’s not for me, I thought Mark would like it. He needs new clothes terribly.” Vex smiled and a small laugh escaped.  
“Oh my god, you're buying your boyfriend clothes. That’s so sweet...I didn’t realise it was that serious, ” Kenzi said.  
Vex looked at her smirking,  
“You think I’d risk my neck, If I wasn't serious about Mark”? Vex replied slightly annoyed at the assumption.  
Like he knew he was a shit but was always somewhat bewildered by just? how little people thought of him.   
“No, That’s not what I meant, I know you care for him, but are you in love with Mark?” Kenzi asked   
Vex stood there motionless, the words going through his mind. Love?  
“You know, I’ve been alive for hundreds of years, and have never been in love. It’s not really easy when you‘re dark fae. The only way to the top is on the skulls of others and anyone will gladly take the chance to stab you in the back. I was fine like that...being feared, the little errand boy of the Morrigan, Evony was the only person i considered a friend and we hated each other. Love is just so...foreign. I just know that when i’m with him i don’t feel empty inside. I'm actually happy not just pretending to be to save face.” Vex said looking at the floor, honestly confused by the sudden slipping of the mask, The mask that he usually kept so tightly in place, not showing any hint of vulnerability . “It‘s okay, I understand...I felt that with Hale” Kenzi said putting her hand slowly on Vex’s shoulder   
“But you’re right we should get him some clothes, his wardrobe is in a dire need of a makeover!” Kenzi added trying to change the subject to something lighter.

Five stores and bags galore, they ended back at the apartment.  
“Well, that was fun,” Vex said walking into the apartment.   
“Yeah, I don’t think there's much retail therapy can’t fix and that's coming from the girl who’s lost her fiancè and died in the same month.” Kenzi said laughing awkwardly, dropping the bags on the table . She really needs to try on her new shoes...all of them.   
“You guys do shopping trips now? How much stuff did you buy?” Bo asked them, gaping at the mountain of bags.   
“World’s not ending succubunny, thought we’d have some fun.” Vex said putting down his own bags.  
“Well can’t argue with that logic, what did you buy?” Bo started rummaging through bags and Kenzi smiled brightly, “  
Shoes...Lots of shoes and then lots more clothes.” Kenzi said as she threw herself down on the couch. “Why do you have men's clothes?” Bo said pulling out an expensive looking grey shirt Vex saw the item and immediately intervened,   
“That would be mine, thank you.” He said yanking the bag out of her hands.   
“Really Armani and Hugo Boss, not really your style Vex... I can’t even imagine you in something that’s not black or leather,” Bo laughed, “or both.”   
“I am a complex individual and I have layers,” Vex said with over exaggerated defensiveness. “And hickeys apparently, whoever you’re buying these for has great taste,” Bo gets closer, “...In clothes at least.” she laughed and pushed his shoulder jokingly. “Well now I’m sure as shit not telling you,” Vex said, slightly annoyed by the remark.   
“Oh, come on Vex I was joking! I like you way more now, especially when you’re not trying to kill my friends or stealing my clothes. It’s just mens clothes and hickeys means there's definitely something you’re not telling us...” Bo looked at Kenzi for back up, who just shrugged.   
“Right, not that I don't love a casual interrogation but, I'm afraid I'll have to pass,” Vex said grabbing the bundle of bags and heading towards the door.  
“He’s allowed his secrets Bo Bo,” Kenzi said behind him.   
“Fine, fine I’ll stop. You’re already here, you might as well stay for dinner,” she gestures to one of many takeout menus, “I'll even order your favourite to make up for it.”  
Vex turns, dropping his bags.   
“You won’t try to get me drunk?” he laughed walking over to the sofa, jumping over the back to land next to Kenzi.   
“God no, I don’t have nearly enough alcohol here,” she saod picking up the phone to order.   
“Extra spicy” he shouted over at her,  
“Yeah, yeah you masochist.” 

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and warmth that he hadn’t really experienced before.This must be what it's like to actually have friends, he thought. He looked up from his meal smiling at the thought, Bo was telling a story about a luck fae and gambling debts. Kenzi once again staring at him. Throwing her a questioning look, but she just smiled back, bloody mind reader he thought.

They had in fact got through three bottles of wine and two bottles of vodka and had spent a couple hours laughing over trashy tv and several more dancing around the place drunkenly to music.  
Kenzi had passed out on the couch while Vex and Bo were laying on the living room floor absentmindedly chatting and sharing the remaining dregs of the second vodka bottle.  
“Are you happy?” Bo looked at him.   
“What, like right now?” Vex asked, confused by the sudden turn in conversation.   
“No, like generally...the bags of clothes and you’re smiling more.You deserve to be happy,” Bo replied. Vex just stopped and stared, momentarily shocked at the words she'd spoken.   
“Are you drunk?” Vex said slurring his words slightly.   
“A little bit,” Bo laughed, pinching her fingers together. “But it’s still true, you’ve been through your fair share of shit, just like the rest of us. You’ve done some bad things sure, but haven’t we all? You came through when it mattered. You’re a much better person but maybe you always were, just unable to show it around the people you ran with. You deserve some good now.” Bo smiled at him patting his knee.  
“I think you‘re giving me way too much credit here,” Vex replied, swallowing roughly trying to keep that mask from slipping further.  
Bo sat up slowly turning to help him.  
“Maybe, maybe not now. Help me move Kenzi to my bed and you can sleep on the couch.” Knowing that arguing will be a lost cause he reluctantly agreed to stay and helped move the 5ft 4 lump of dead weight that was Kenzi to Bo’s room, where Bo also crashed out.  
Vex walked to the kitchen, mesmers a few glasses and filled them with water and put them on the side of Bo's bed. They will definitely be needing that in the morning. He retreated to the couch to sleep ,but not before calling Mark to check on his day.

\--------------  
Mark was behind the bar as usual. It had been a kinda boring day after Vex left. When Dyson got back he was in a foul mood, picking out any flaw in his work, so he stayed out the way as much as possible. Sending texts to Vex about how delightful his father was being, between serving customers .  
He knew Vex was out with Kenzi, probably paying her back for whatever she did to get Dyson away earlier,   
but Mark was bored and annoyed. Dyson tried to start conversations about this morning but at least it was better than their usual awkward half hearted attempts to try and build their relationship. They just didn’t have much in common, Dyson was always so serious where he liked to be more laid back, which admittedly had got him into a few interesting situations but he wasn’t gonna dwell too long on that. He also didn’t want to talk too much in fear that he might slip up again, giving Dyson any further idea that he was hiding something.  
So Mark just focused on passing the time by talking to the bar folk, chatting up some of the ladies which he did to increase his tip, knowing his boyfriend was very much aware.  
And Mark found it funny that sometimes if they got too close or handsy they would suddenly find themselves wearing their own drink, but Vex didn’t get jealous often and they always had a laugh.

The day stayed mostly peaceful, but dull. Mark tried to stay busy with small jobs around the bar.   
Mark was clearing off the bar while Dyson was collecting glasses and interacting with a few regulars, when a familiar face dropped in front of him.  
“What’s up mini Dyson?” Tamsin asked. Mark rolled his eyes at the Valkyrie.   
“I really wish you wouldn’t call me that, how’s motherhood?” Mark replied.  
“And yet do I look like I care? I’m paying a babysitter twenty bucks an hour so I can come here, how do you think it’s going?” she sighed, “booze now,” She ordered, shooing him.  
Mark checked his phone to see he had a new message from Vex saying that he was having dinner with Bo and Kenzi, but also checking whether Dyson was still getting on his nerves, he smiled down at this phone.  
“Ay, Mini Dyson less texting, more giving me my drink,” Tamsin called over, amusement filling her voice,   
“You just can’t get good service now days,” Mark laughed, passing her a drink.

After a while Dyson walked over to greet Tamsin,  
“Hey Tamsin didn’t see you over here, how’s Dagny” Dysonasked, walking behind the bar and setting down the used glasses to be cleaned.   
“Did you need anything?” Dyson asked   
Tamsin smiled at him,  
“Yes, a drink of the strong stuff, Mark was supposed to be serving me but he’s too glued to his phone,” Tamsin said exasperatedly, “Dagny’s a perfect angel but she’s doing my head in...a part of me wishes I’d died in childbirth.” Dyson’s face fell, they didn’t know why Tamsin survived. All Valkyrie’s were meant to die during childbirth and it was a question that still haunted the group.   
“I’m joking god, just give me a drink,” she added after seeing the look. Dyson visibly relaxed then looked to Mark, eyes flicking to his phone,  
“It’s nothing really” Mark said warily hoping for no further questions. Dyson opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut again, obviously deciding against asking, for now.Mark gathered the dirty glasses and started to take them to be cleaned.   
“It’s been a long day for you, after you finish that you can finish for the night,” Dyson said, scratching his face. Mark smiled at him,  
“Thanks I’d like that, see you around Tamsin,” Mark said, leaving the area.  
After finishing cleaning the glasses and making himself a quick bite to eat, Mark checked his phone again. He had been messaging Vex but the later it got the less replies he’d received. He walked to his room locking the door, stripping off his clothes and stepping into the shower. Once he was clean he got into bed turning on the tv and browsing through the channels until landing on something worth watching. LookIng down at his phone again, he accepted that he probably wasn’t going to hear anything else from Vex tonight. Setting it on charge, he laid back onto the pillows.

Mark was awoken by his phone ringing, tv still on realising that he must have fallen asleep, answering the phone,   
“Hello?” he said sleepily.  
“Hey I just wanted to check on you…on how you were,” Vex said, pausing between words. Mark smiled at the slight slur in his voice,   
“Are you drunk?” Mark asked, amused.   
“No, just slightly tipsy, these women are bad influences. I missed you though, the sound of your voice.” Mark smiled, looking down at his hands,   
`Yeah i missed you too, but I bet you had more fun than me, conversation with Dyson is still awkward as hell., I finish early tomorrow, maybe we can do something? I hope you didn’t get into much trouble with Kenzi. '' Mark said.   
“Yeah, I’d like that. There was a slightly guilty conscience, but I have cured that with significant amounts of retail therapy. She definitely raked me over the coals,” Vex said.  
“Oh really, and here I thought that would be something you liked, guess I should scrap that date idea then.” Mark laughed down the phone.   
“Well I’ll try anything at least once,” Vex laughed before continuing, “but I did get harassed about the amount of hickeys you decided to decorate me with.” Mark broke into laughter again,  
“I would say I’m sorry but I know you loved it...I mean you definitely weren’t complaining,” Mark said, still amused at the thought of Bo and Kenzi interrogating him.   
“You‘re correct it was definitely worth all the teasing.” Mark heard Vex go quiet, “Bo said I seemed happier recently. I mean she was drunk, but that’s because of you. I keep on thinking you’re going to wake up and see all the bad parts of me that I try to hide,” Vex said. Something inside Mark sank   
“You don’t have to worry about that, I happen to like all the parts of you, and I’m clearly not the only one. You have friends that care for you, and if I do see the things that you try to hide. I'm not gonna run,” Mark told him softly, trying to reassure Vex. He could hear soft breathing down the line,   
“Maybe you should get some sleep, and when I see you tomorrow you’ll feel better,” Mark said. He could hear Vex’s breath even out,   
“Okay, you‘re right, sleep is probably good but I just wanted you to know that you’re the best thing to happen to me. Goodnight Mark.” They finally ended the call and Mark felt bombarded with emotions.  
He will never understand how people like his dad can only ever see the bad, the darkness in Vex and not how kind, sweet and smart he is...who is more than just what the cookie cutter mold laid out, Mark thought before drifting off to sleep once more.

Vex woke up to being hit in the face. Vex reluctantly sat up and looked in the offending paper bag “it’s food” Bo said from behind the couch “Barely” Vex said looking at the squished burger with barely contained disgust “Fine I’ll eat it” Bo said as reached for the offending item “I didn’t say I wouldn’t eat it” Vex said slapping her hand away gently. Bo laughed and walked into the kitchen “By the way, your phone has been vibrating you know the people who lock their phone always have something to hide” Bo Said biting into her burger “Everyone has something to hide, I’m just better at it than most and it’s mainly to keep out nosy bitches like you” Vex and grabbed his phone and both laughed from her seat on top of the kitchen counter.

Vex looked through his phone at the text from Mark mainly checking on after last night drinking but also to check on the events of later tonight.  
Vex smiled and deliberated on calling him but decided against it with the nosey succubus close by “Where’s Kenzi” Vex said, finally biting into his lukewarm attempt at a burger. Bo jumped of side bringing the two cups she had and went to join Vex on the couch “Be lucky if she gets up before two” Bo said handing him one of the cups “I’m not surprised, I was highly impressed with the amount she drunk” Vex said taking it and sipping from the cup “Thank Fuck, atleast the coffees half decent” Vex said taking another long sip from the dark beverage “I mean the foods good, your just an ungrateful prick” Bo replied playfully smacking her shoulder against him “You say it’s good because you clearly haven’t had good food” Vex replies laughing softly.

Mark woke to his alarm blaring firmly setting him back into reality. Mark just stayed in the comfort of his bed for a few moments rethinking about the phone conversation the night before, Reaching out for his phone shut off the infernal screaming he then reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and jumped into the shower, He spent longer than needed, head under the constant stream he thought about last night's phone he knew it was probably the alcohol speaking but people say ’Drunk words are sober thoughts’ but he didn’t know how to show Vex how much he liked him and he didn’t care about the bad shit he done in the past, maybe because they were keeping their relationship a secret but that’s only necessary because of Dyson’s definite rage issues.  
He jumped out the shower head still swarming with thoughts but he had to get the bar set up grabbing his phone again he sent Vex a message he’d figure out the rest later.

Vex was sitting on the couch Bo was having a shower so he thought it would be pretty safe to talk to Mark getting out his phone “Hey, give me one sec need to get somewhere private” Mark said rustling coming down the line Vex’s mood instantly perked you at the voice of the younger man “Hey, Sorry about that Dyson’s at the bar didn’t want him to overhear, How are you feeling?” Mark said Vex's heart swelled with affection “I’m good babe, got your text but had to wait to be out of hearing from slutcubus did you sleep well? How's Dyson being with you today?” Vex asked he Mark let out a small laugh “I mean I definitely slept better with you but not bad, and yeah it’s back to boring conversations and awkward silences but last night didn’t turn out to be so bad Tamsin came in and she always a laugh” Mark said “ that’s good the Valkyrie is definitely an interesting bird,” Vex said laughing at his own pun “I miss you can’t wait to see you tonight what time do get off” Vex said “As soon as your behind closed doors it was I assume” Came a voice from behind him Vex jumped of the couch in surprise and Bo’s sudden reappearance “I’ve got to go I’ll talk to you later” Vex said quickly hiding his phone Bo was smirking at him clearly pleased with herself “I’m sorry do I listen to your private conversations? How much did you hear?” Vex said heart racing “only the end but come on! I thought you buying them clothes was cute but I miss you can’t wait to see you I mean i don’t think I’d ever imagined hearing those words come from your lips and it was so sweet that when I heard that obvious innuendo I had to say to stop myself from getting diabetes” Bo said voice loud and excited “Well I’ve never felt this way before about anyone” Vex said combing his hands through his hair and down his face “Never” Bo asked coming closer “No, I miss him all the time, And when we’re together I think my heart beats so fast I think it’s stopped because I can’t get over how this Amazing, beautiful guy could ever see something in me that’s worth anything” The words flow from his mouth like word vomit “What with all the loud voices, Someone better be attacking or else!” Kenzi says waking into the room hair messed hands covering the light from her eyes “Vex is just shouting how much he loves his mystery boyfriend” Bo said amusedly. Kenzi immediately perks up at the words “Your in love with your mystery boyfriend” Kenzi said eyes wide “I didn’t say that, But yes I think I do” Vex smiled widely at the realisation that he was definitely in love with Mark. Kenzi marching forward “Have you told him?” Kenzi asked friendly punching him in the shoulder “Ow, No but I’m gonna” Vex said and Kenzi immediately throws her arms around him in a hug “Oh my god, He’s gonna freak” Kenzi said Bo looks at the two of them suspiciously “ Wait, does Kenzi no who your dating?” Bo asked incredulously Vex and Kenzi look at each other then back to Bo a “No!” from Kenzi and a “Yes” from Vex Bo gestures at the two of them “Okay, I do know but I promised not to tell Bo Bo” Kenzi said “And if it’s make you feel any better it was entirely by accidental” Vex added Bo looked over them again slightly confused “it’s a long story for another time” Kenzi said smiling at her “Okay, I mean I get it” Bo said sulking slightly “You have my word gorgeous that your be the first one I tell” Vex said walking past the two girls and heading towards the door “Right thanks bitches for the goodnight not for the terrible food I need to leave to shower and change” Vex said picking up the bags he had left there yesterday “Yeah because he has a big date” Bo said looking over to Kenzi “Oh Really? Do you….?” Kenzi starts to say but stops herself looking at Bo “Don’t worry I’ll just leave so you two can talk about Vex’s secret boyfriend I’m gonna see Lauren” Bo said rolling her eyes as she picks up her bag and heads out.  
When they were sure the coast was clear “Your in love with Mark” Kenzi practically screams at Vex in excitement “Yes, now calm yourself” Vex looked at her moving his hands in a ‘calm down’ gesture “So your meeting up with Mark tonight isn’t it Dyson’s close though” Kenzi questioned Vex leaned against the wall sensing that he wasn’t going to be able to leave yet   
“Yes, I’m still aloud in the bar, Dyson just glares at me whenever I spend to much time around Mark I mean it looks could kill” Vex replied Kenzi laughs “Wait till he finds out just how much time you spend with his son it won’t be just his eyes trying to kill you” Kenzi said still laughing “Yeah, thanks for that now can I leave, or are you gonna laugh at my impending doom some more” Vex said eyebrows raised “No, I’m sorry if you wan’t I can get a few others to come down maybe put a bit of a buffer between you two and Dyson might be a bit more easier for you to sneak out” Kenzi said smiling “That would actually be great, I knew there was a reason your my favourite bitch” Vex said winking at Kenzi as he leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Are they going to be caught who knows stay tuned next chapter will be up as soon as my bestie and Finishes the edits


End file.
